The Little Winx Mermaids
by x-o-x-o-Jayy
Summary: What if the prince knew the mermaid before he was shipwrecked? In this story The Little Mermaid story is changed. Bloom/Sky Stella/Brandon.


**Disclaimer:** Hey guys, sorry for abandoning this for years but I'm trying to get things together and trying to keep this up and going. I understand if most of you are disappointed as I am disappointed in myself as well.

Well anyways, since I'm trying to recollect everything, I've decided to start some things over. So with that said, I'm rewriting this story and maybe some of my other stories as well.

**Chapter 1 : New Discoveries**

Under the royal seas, there lived the kingdoms of Sparx and Solaria. Bloom, the daughter of Oritel and Miriam, was the heir of Sparx. Stella, daughter of Radius and Cassandra, was the heir of Solaria. The daughters of both kingdoms were closer than best friends; they were as close as sisters.

"Bloom, it's your eighteenth birthday. Why would you wanna spend it trying to find something that might not even exist," Stella complained.

"You mean you don't believe that there might be other life forms above the sea?" Bloom asked.

"You actually believe in those so-called humans?" Stella replied, "You know they're just myths! Our dads even said so. And if they even exist then they're just barbarians trying to hunt us down."

"Oh please! They're just trying to scare us," Bloom rebutted, "Now come on! I think I see the top."

The two ladies swam at the top of the ocean, where they then see a dock and a palace.

"See! Humans do exist. Who would've built this palace?" Bloom boasted.

"They could've been mermen that built this," Stella said.

"Ohh sure," Bloom spoke sarcastically,"Mermen can't swim on land!"

Suddenly, they hear a voice nearby accompanied by several barks. Fortunately, the girls swiftly hid under the dock. A young blonde fellow then appeared walking on the dock with his pet.

"Come here boy!" the fellow whistled.

Bloom was somehow mesmerized by the young fellow. She couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes and golden blonde hair.

"What is that?" Stella quietly whispered.

"That's a human," Bloom whispered back still staring at the fellow.

"Ew. Why is it all furry and hairy?" Stella said disgusted.

"No Stella! That's a dog," Bloom explained, "The other one is a human. A male perhaps."

"How do you know it's a guy?" Stella asked, "It has long hair."

"He…looks like a guy," Bloom responded, "Just look at his eyes. And his cheekbones. And…he sounds like a guy too."

"Whatever. Hey we should go before we're late for your own party," Stella reminded.

"It's too early! We barely saw one human," Bloom complained.

"Do you even know what time it is?" Stella asked.

"No…well…fine we'll go," Bloom responded.

With that, the two of them raced back to the Sparx castle and entered the dining room. The dining room was filled with royals and princes awaiting for Bloom's performance.

"Oh Oritel, our daughter is now eighteen," the queen spoke, "If only Daphne was still here to witness this day."

"Daphne should be in a better place now, Miriam," Oritel said, "Now when is Bloom going to finally sing?"

After a few more moments, Bloom stepped up to the center stage and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming on my special day," Bloom stated, "As a tribute to this wonderful crowd I will now sing a traditional song _Fair Maiden_."

(The song is just made up and there are no lyrics as well)

As she finished her song, the crowd and applauded and some cheered. She slowly got down from the stage and headed for the exit. She swam straight up to her room and stared out her window.

"What are you thinking about?" a voice asked.

"Ohh Stella it's just you," Bloom said startled, "I just…want to see the human again. He's just so different from us. He has legs and feet. And he walks!"

"Oh stop thinking about humans for once!" Stella exclaimed, "Let's go back to the party and have fun. Come on, girl! You're finally eighteen!"

Bloom hesitated for a while but decided to stay in her room.

"What's up with you?" Stella questioned, "It's your own party and you're not even there. Are you thinking about that guy from earlier?"

"What! No!" Bloom defended, "I'm thinking about how many humans might be up there that's all!"

"Mhmm sure," Stella said unbelievingly, "I knew I should have stopped you. Don't you know it's against the law to even go past the ocean border?"

Suddenly, there were several knocks on the door. Stella opened the door slightly before letting the person in. A brunette girl with golden highlights came in and interrupted them.

"Sorry to come barging in, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," the girl spoke with an attitude, "So, you guys have seen a human? Well was it cute?"

"Narissa! How dare you eavesdrop on us!" Stella hollered, "Just because we're related doesn't give you the right to listen to my convos!"

"Relax, cousin. I only heard the part about humans," Narissa said, "Well when are you guys going to see him again? Can I come?"

"No," Stella quickly responded, "Now buzz off. You're not needed here."

After a few seconds, Narissa stormed off and left the room whispering something to herself.

"I'm going to go back again," Bloom uttered.

"Well I'm going with you," Stella said.

"No it's fine. I can go by myself."

"And what if something happens to you? Bloom, I'm not letting you alone with those barbarians."

"Stell, I know more about humans than you do. Trust me. They're not as mean as you think they are."

"I'm still going with you."

"Then I won't tell you when I'm going."

After a few moments of silence, Stella swam out the room. Bloom knew that she angered Stella but it was the only way Stella would leave her alone.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Bloom's mother asked slowly entering her room, "You were up here the whole afternoon."

"I'm fine, mother."

"Well the party has ended. Wouldn't you like to open your gifts?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to open them by myself…up here."

"I'll send the maid to bring them up."

Bloom's mother left the room and in came the maid carrying boxes and boxes of presents. Bloom started opening them one by one with a smirk on her face.

"Oh a pearl necklace. How original," Bloom sarcastically said, "Ohh what's this? Another pair of seashells? How ordinary."

After all the gifts were opened, she set them all aside and noticed a small black box hiding under all the torn gift wraps.

"I forgot one," Bloom uttered.

She slowly observed the box looking for a recipient's name.

"That's odd. It doesn't say whose it's from."

She then unraveled the bow and slowly took off the lid. Inside were a seashell and a black pearl. Bloom then noticed a card on the side and decided to read it.

"One Wish. Guaranteed," Bloom read.

She wondered what it meant but eventually she set it away in her night dresser. It was night now. She planned to sneak out at the right moment. She waited for everyone in the palace to be asleep or at least half-asleep. Quietly, she slowly opened her window and swam upwards as fast as she could. When she reached the top of the ocean, she saw the dock was very far from her.

"I have enough time anyways. I can just swim there from here," Bloom whispered to herself.

She paced towards the dock and decided to sit on the nearby sand.

"I figured I'd find you here," a voice spoke.

Bloom looked around and found a figure under the dock.

"Stella? Please tell me that's you," Bloom whispered frightened.

The figure moved forward and sighed, "Of course it's me."

"What are you doing here, Stella?"

"I'd ask you the same thing. You know, I'm not that stupid to know where you'd go."

"But what if your parents are looking for you?"

"They never look for me. They don't really bother for me."

There was a short silence again when all of a sudden, they hear waves splashing hard against each other nearby.

"Look," Bloom said as she pointed to a large figure moving horizontally from them, "Is that a ship?"

Stella looked closer and responded, "I think it is. Come on, I wanna see what's inside!"

"Oh?" Bloom said, "And since when do you care for things above the sea?"

"Just come on!" Stella pleaded rushing towards the ship.

Bloom quickly followed and they both stopped a few feet away from the ship. Music was heard and a lot of laughter.

"Sounds like there are a lot of men on the ship," Stella said.

"But how can we see them?" Bloom asked, "The nearest window is too far from our reach."

"We could try climbing up those ropes. We just need to use all our arm muscles."

Stella proceeded to slowly climb the ropes on the side of the ship. After a few ropes, she would stop to rest and start to climb again.

Meanwhile, on the ship, there was a small party happening. Among the men were two best friends. One was drunk and could barely walk, and the other was fairly sober.

"You wanna know something…Sky?" a brunette young lad slurred, "I sometimes pretend that….mermaids exists. You know, like in the…myths…or whatcha-ma-call-its."

"Brandon, come on. You've had enough already. We're supposed to celebrating not getting wasted," Sky, the blonde fellow, said.

Brandon, the brunette lad, then laid down his last bottle of Brandy and sat on the floor trying to keep steady.

"And I too sometimes wonder if mermaids are real or not," Sky added.

"Captain! We got something," a shipmate said to Sky, "It's pretty heavy as well."

The other shipmates were pulling on the side ropes bringing up a "fish" they had just caught. After a few more tugs, they finally brought up their catch of the day.

"What?...Wh-What is that?" a shipmate shouted.

"It's a girl!"

"No, it's a fish!"

Sky finally went to it up close and was shocked by what he saw.

"A…mermaid."

"Not only a mermaid! But a blonde one! And a cute one too!" Brandon shouted still drunk.

Being scared, Stella used a spell to blind them momentarily by light, and luckily escaped. She swam back to Bloom, who was frightened as well.

Stella then raised her hand towards the ship and shouted, "Solar Spark!"

With that, solar orbs shot out her hands and destroyed the ship bit by bit.

"What did you do that for?" Bloom yelled, "You could have killed them!"

"They're barbarians! Barbarians!" Stella hollered back, "They kept staring at me and I got scared! They should be rid from the sea!"

As the ship started to burn and sink, screams and cries were heard. Men were jumping off the ship from different angles while some were helping them jump. However, Bloom recognized one of the helping men. It was the blonde fellow she had seen earlier.

"Bloom? Bloom! What are you doing? We have to go!" Stella screamed.

"You could have killed him!" Bloom angrily screamed back as she swam towards the ship.

Unfortunately, the ship broke in half and had already sunk all the way. Bloom luckily managed to reach the blonde fellow before he drowned.

"Wh-who are you?!" the fellow shouted in disbelief.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
